


Nature's Magic Guardians

by ArtfulLifeRebel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Hybrids, Multiverse, Nature, Nature Magic, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulLifeRebel/pseuds/ArtfulLifeRebel
Summary: In a universe not unlike ours, Magic left guardians to protect Nature and help her magic grow and thrive. Over time the guardians have adapted to continue their mission, but even Magic can't help them now, they're fading, and fast.Magic gave a promise, hope would come. She would arrive when Nature's magic was almost gone and join with the guardians as they traveled through the multiverse to gain allies, and tools to help fix things.**Author has crazy anxiety and second guesses herself a LOT...this is mainly an original story, still very much a work in progress but I have a lot of hope for it! Please check it out and see for yourself what it's really like ^-^**will update characters and tags as I go, as I'm not 100% sure who all I'll pull into this adventure yet ^-^





	Nature's Magic Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to get this story going!! I have a lot of ideas, a LOT of notes (that I seem to add to every day in some chaotic order) so I hope I can take this story where I’ve been imagining! This all started because I’ve been embracing my artistic side more this year, some fan based and some original content. It turned into ideas to make pins from my fan art and original characters. THEN I thought, how cool would it be to have a story to go along with my pins?!...so here we are!!
> 
> If you want to check out the art and (eventually) pins, please feel free to check out my Instagram page @Artful.Life.Rebel 😊
> 
> I cannot promise how fast updates will be, I’d love to be posting at least once a week, however I’m not going to promise that. I don’t have enough written in advance for me to make any sort of guarantee.
> 
> You’ll see a lot of original content, as the majority of this will be based on my own ideas and characters. However, I do plan to pull in versions of some of my favorite characters from Star Wars and Harry Potter, as well as different events (or AU of those events) from those stories. I do not own them, have no rights in any way, shape, or form to them, no matter how much I may wish I do 😉

**Nature’s Magic Guardians**

_By Kira Mae, an Artful Life Rebel Story_

**Introduction**

It was a mild autumn day when she first appeared, and everything changed. The rustling of trees, in an otherwise calm forest, and a gently swirling, sparkling vortex forming, were the only signs that something was amiss. No stranger to the brush of magic felt swirling in the area, the animals were still calm, going about their usual activities, except for a few.

Throughout the forest, and across the land, in the water, and distant mountain peaks, several groups stopped and looked towards the sound. No matter where they were, they knew in which direction they needed to look and how soon they needed to get there. It was something new that sang in their very magic, all at once elated and terrified in one chaotic mix of hope, and unbalanced energies.

Long had her coming been foretold, the story passed down through generations as they prepared for this moment. Magic had promised, hope would come, and they knew not to doubt her. For these were the guardians, put here by Magic herself to aid and protect Nature as she gave life to the planet. Generations passed with Nature cycling through phases of thriving, declining and growing back, and the guardians kept to their mission. They changed, and adapted with the times, Magic blessing them with the ability to shapeshift and blend in with humanity as more of the planet was discovered and populated.

Until it became too much.

The guardians had been disappearing, as the magic of the world faded, except for a few small pockets around the globe, with the largest area being the Pacific Northwest in America. Here, the water crashed against the coast as trees reached out to the waves and up to the tallest mountain peaks. A little bit of almost every aspect of nature thrived here, so the magic stayed the longest, but even the vast range of life here couldn’t battle against the threat they were facing, humanity.


End file.
